Sonic Shakes up Christmas
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Just like the title says Sonic is playing Santa while his friends are off doing their own stuff they all planned to see Train live in Concert but when its sold out with Sonic helps?  Song-fic this was the last thing I really wrote when I wasn't depressed


_**Hey Happy Holidays to you whoever is reading this! Please tell me what you think. Couples in this is Shadow and Amy. Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Tikal. Minor Silver and Blaze. Sorry for all you Knuckle Rouge fans. I'm a Knuckles and Tikal fan. Doesn't mean I don't like Knuckle Rouge!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. As well as Shake up Christmas… Train owns that song. (Arceus they are amazing!) **_

_**Anyways on with the story! **_

* * *

><p><em>Ho-Ho-Ho<em>

Sonic Claus was placing some presents down under the tree of a little girls' house. When he went over to the coffee table he found a Snow globe. He picked it up and looked into it. There he saw some of his friends all standing around with gloomy faces. He shook the globe once.

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Shake up the happiness_

_It's Christmas time_

Amy Rose waited in line to see Train for Christmas; she was hoping to get some tickets for Shadows Christmas present. She had been waiting in the line forever! She was so close to getting to the booth to order the tickets. She smiled when she was the third person in line. She frowned when the ticket seller placed a sign that said in all capital letters "SOLD OUT" Amy couldn't believe it!

_There's a story that I was told_

_And I wanna tell the world_

_Before I get to old_

_and don't remember it_

_So let's December it_

_And reassemble it oh yeah_

Tail's was holding two Tickets for the Concert and waiting outside for his Girlfriend Cosmo to come. He waited for what seemed like forever. He kept checking his watch and each minute he slowly started to feel like she wasn't going to come to greet him any time soon.

_Once upon a time in a town like this_

_A little girl made a great big wish_

_To feel the world full of happiness_

_And be on Santa's magic list_

Cream the Rabbit was standing outside the same theater and was holding up a sign "GOT HOLIDAY SPIRIT? NEED EXTRATIX" She looked around hopeful but frowned when people walked by without looking twice at the poor little rabbit.

_Shake it up  
>Shake up the happiness<br>Wake it up  
>Wake up the happiness<br>Come on you-all  
>It's Christmas time<em>

Knuckles and Tikal were walking down a street and smiling at the snow that fell down Station Square. It was the first time they got to be together for a few months since Knuckles was always away to find the Chaos Emeralds with his friends and Tikal told him she would stay at the shrine for the Master Emerald.

_Shake it up_

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Come on you-all_

_It's Christmas time_

Shadow had left from the Café with two hot drinks in his hands, he let a small smile grace his lips, he nodded to his friends as he walked past them to get to his girlfriend who had been waiting in the cold for hours!

_Ho, Ho, Ho  
>Ho, Ho, Ho<br>It's Christmas time_

Silver and Blaze were sitting in the same café that Shadow had just left. They already had tickets and were celebrating Christmas together in the past. They wanted to see all of their friends again and had agreed to getting tickets to see this concert with all of them.

_At the same time miles away  
>A little boy made a wish that day<br>That the world would be okay  
>And Santa Claus would hear him say<br>I got dreams and I got love  
>I got my feet on the ground<br>And family above  
>Can you send some happiness?<br>With my best to the rest  
>Of the people of the East and the West And<br>Maybe every once in a while you_

Sonic frowned as he watched all the upset looks on his friends' faces and was even more upset at all the people who will see Shadow pissed off because his girl is sad. He watched all of them very closely and shook the globe again to add more snow.

_Get my grandma a reason to smile  
>It's the season of smile<br>It's cold but we'll be freezing in style  
>Let me meet a girl one day that<br>Wants to spread some love this way  
>We can let our souls run free and<br>She can open some happiness with me_

When Knuckles and Tikal got to the theater they saw Amy with a gloomy look on her face. They went over to her and asked what's wrong. "The concert is sold out and I've been waiting here since before they started to sell them for today!"

The rubbed the back of their heads and looked over at the ticket booth. It was true, the sign said "SOLD OUT" Tikal frowned and leaned her head on Knuckles shoulder.

"Sorry," Knuckles said as he placed a kiss on Tikal's head. She looked up and gave him a huge smile and told him not to be.

_Shake it up_

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Come on you-all_

_It's Christmas time_

Shadow arrived at the scene after a little and handed Amy her Cocoa, she took it and thanked him as she placed a small kiss on his nose, he hated when she did that in front of people mainly Knuckles, Tails and mainly Sonic. He noticed that his friends were upset and when he looked over he found out why. He gave Amy a sorry look and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

_Shake it up_

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Come on you-all_

_It's Christmas time_

Sonic smirked, "Well, I can't have all of my friends upset on Christmas! What kind of Santa Claus would I be if I let that happen?" He said to no one but himself as he tilted the globe to the left, then the right.

"Woah!" Tails said as he bumped into Cream, she let out a small squeal as she dropped her sign and Tails dropped his tickets. Cream quickly picked them up and handed them to him.

"I'm so sorry Tails/Cream I didn't mean to!" They both said as Tails picked up Cream's sign. She frowned and looked away.

"Here you go Tails… where's Cosmo?" Cream asked when she noticed Cosmo wasn't around.

"Oh, I guess she's not coming… what are you doing with this sign? Were you not able to get any tickets?" Tails asked with a frown. Cream shook her head and looked at Cheese who was floating over her head and shivering. She brought him into her arms and held him tight. "Well… since Cosmo stood me up… do you want to come with me?" Cream looked at Tails with wide eyes and nodded. You could see a blush coming onto her face as she agreed. Tails smiled and took her arm and led her inside.

_I know you're out there_

_I hear your reindeer_

_I see the snow where_

_Your boots have been_

_I'm gonna show them_

_Someday we'll know then_

_This love will grow and_

_They'd believe again_

Sonic smiled as he watched his best bud walk into the theater with Cream, now he needed to make his other friends happy. Knuckles and Tikal had left to head back to Knuckles home so they could get warm. Sonic refused for them to be sad. So he tilted the Globe to the side again making Knuckles and Tikal almost fall over.

He tilted it one more time and made sure they were right in front of a certain door that will take them to where they wanted to be. It worked in the end and Tikal and Knuckles were shucked. They didn't know if they should leave or not. So they ended up walking forward to see if they really were back stage or not.

Tikal gasped when she saw the band on stage and singing. She hugged Knuckles tight and placed a kiss on his lips. He blushed and returned the kiss. He didn't know how they ended up here but he was sure glad they did. When Tikal pulled back she spotted Tails and Cream. They quickly sneaked over to join their friends. Who were soon joined by Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

_Shake it up_

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Come on you-all_

_It's Christmas time_

Rouge had joined Shadow and Amy to wait in a line that there was no point in waiting in any longer. They didn't feel like leaving and were hoping they might be able to hear the band if they listened closely. With their ears they might be able to, but their ears were covered with hats at the moment. Rouge looked over at the guard who just so happened to be Doctor Eggman.

Rouge had no clue why he was there but didn't question it; it might just be because he needed some extra dough for the Christmas season how else would he stay so round? They all felt one last tilt and the bars that were holding them back fell. Eggman looked at all of them with a glare daring them to make a run for it.

Rouge smirked and charged with Shadow and Amy close behind as well as everyone else. Eggman wasn't able to hold them back so gave up and held his head down, there goes his Bonus. Amy had pulled Shadow back with her and she gave Eggman a soft smile, "Come on Eggman, join us just for today." Amy held out her hand to Eggman.

He gave her a confused look then looked at Shadow who gave a small nod. Eggman smiled and took Amy's hand. She ended up pulling both Shadow and Eggman inside to watch the rest of the concert with their friends.

_Shake it up_

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Come on you-all_

_It's Christmas time_

Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy and rested his head on hers; he gave a smile when he heard Amy singing along to the song as she rocked the both of them back and forth. He closed his eyes and listened as the song came to its end.

_Ho, Ho, Ho_

_Ho, Ho, Ho_

_It's Christmas time._

Sonic smiled and let out a laugh as he placed the Snow globe down and ate a cookie. He left the house and went to join his friends as soon as he finished with his little job at hand, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Sonic said as he jumped from house to house to give the little kids their goodies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did everyone think of my Sonic One-Shot? Was it good bad? I tried to make it seem sort of like the music Video but I added a few twists if you couldn't tell.<strong>_

_**Please R&R  
><strong>_


End file.
